


Hidden Hope

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV Remus Lupin, Pre-Hogwarts, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Storms have a way of bringing forth our darkest thoughts





	

A storm is coming. I can feel it in my bones. The air is thick and heavy, the sky a dark, menacing grey. The wind howls and shrieks as I lie on the grass, waiting for the storm to descend. 

With each falling raindrop, I imagine myself disappearing into nothingness. It is calm and peaceful here. No more terror. No more pain. But even as the storm swallows me whole, I know that I cannot disappear. After the downpour, my parents always await my return. 

For now, I will exist for the rainbow that appears after the storm.


End file.
